Jesse Faden
'Jesse Faden '''is the current Director of the Federal Bureau of Control and the player character of ''Control. Seeking answers about her mysterious past, Jesse sought out the Federal Bureau of Control, a secret government agency tasked with investigating unexplainable phenomena. As Jesse arrived at the Bureau's headquarters, the Oldest House, it was suddenly invaded by a hostile force known only as the Hiss. In the chaos, Jesse was suddenly made the FBC's new Director in lieu of the previous Director's death, and tasked with fighting back the Hiss and regaining control over the Oldest House. Biography In Jesse's childhood, an unknown paranatural event (possibly an AWE) occurred that had tragic, almost catastrophic consequences, possibly killing her entire family. For years thereafter, Jesse sought answers about her past and the events that changed her life. She held various jobs during this time, including a tenure as a janitor. Jesse's search eventually led her to the Federal Bureau of Control, a secret government agency tasked with dealing with phenomena defying the laws of reality. Jesse found her way to the Bureau's headquarters, the Oldest House, a paranormal building in New York City serving as a containment and research site for paranatural objects and phenomena. However, on the same day as Jesse's arrival at the Oldest House, the building was suddenly invaded by a hostile extradimensional force referred to as "the Hiss." The Hiss took over the building's shifting, space-defying topography, and also began possessing agents of the Bureau, turning them into its slaves. In the chaos, the FBC's Director, Zachariah Trench, was killed by the Hiss, losing his Service Weapon in the process. As Jesse picked up the Service Weapon to defend herself, she went through a mysterious ritual that granted her control over the gun, revealed to be an Object of Power with versatile destructive capabilities of paranatural origin. At this point, Jesse was informed of the nature of the Service Weapon and the FBC's leadership: the object itself chooses its wielder and has been passed down for generations in the agency, with each wielder regarded as the FBC's Director. Because Jesse had been chosen by Service Weapon, she became the new Director of the FBC. Almost without any warning, she was then thrust into the role of retaking control of the Oldest House by defeating the Hiss. Along the way, Jesse sought to reunite the surviving and scattered leaders of the FBC, including Helen Marshall and Casper Darling. Throughout her journey, Jesse is aided by the lingering, ghostly presence of Zachariah Trench. Powers & Abilities Jesse possesses a host of paranatural abilities, which are believed to have originated with the unknown event in her youth. Throughout Control, ''she can expand upon these abilities each time she encounters an Object of Power, at which point she is transported to the Astral Plane and performs a ritual to gain control of that Object's ability. Launch Launch is a telekinetic ability which allows Jesse to levitate objects in her environment, and then throw them as projectiles at enemies. It is her most basic power, and the most iconic and broad ability used in ''Control. Launch can also be used to Jesse's benefit in the environment of the Oldest House, to move obstacles or open up new areas. Shield Shield allows Jesse to telekinetically rip objects from the environment, including concrete chunks from walls and floors, and use them as a makeshift barrier to block enemy attacks. If this ability is upgraded, Jesse can also launch these projectiles forward in a kinetic attack similar to Launch. Evade With evade, Jesse utilizes her telekinetic powers to influence her own movement, moving rapidly for a short period of time. This allows her to dodge enemy attacks or move quickly through battle scenarios. Melee/Smash This ability is a standard melee attack amplified with telekinesis, causing a blast that can knock over enemies. It can be used along with Evade for rapid and powerful melee attacks on enemies. If used along with Levitate, this ability allows Jesse to slam to the ground, knocking enemies back. This melee can be used to break down walls and open up new areas. Levitate Levitate allows Jesse to telekinetically lift herself into the air, and drift across large areas. Jesse can control the height at which she levitates, and use any other ability while in the air as well. Levitation allows Jesse to access areas of the Oldest House than cannot be reached by foot, making it key for navigation across the building. Seize Unlike Jesse's other abilities, Seize is telepathic in nature, and allows Jesse to take over the minds of her enemies. When an enemy is weak enough, Jesse can use Seize to temporarily turn them to her side, and have them fight against other enemies. The powers of these enemies can also have unique benefits; for example, if an enemy has the ability to heal other enemies, Seize will cause the former enemy to heal Jesse. Jesse gains the Seize ability after acclimating with an x-ray Object of Power contained in the Central Research Sector's Hypnosis Lab. Trivia * Jesse is portrayed by actress Courtney Hope, known for her role as the character Beth Wilder in Remedy Entertainment's previous title, Quantum Break. Gallery Director Faden.png Stream 2.png Stream 1.png Chasm.png PorJesse (2).png Control (2).jpg Jes2 (2).jpg Control-jesse-faden-inside.png Controlthumb-1539015297826.jpg Images.jpg Category:Characters Category:FBC Personnel